Why is it my Fault?
by hiki-is-doomed
Summary: Kyoya stopped calling Tamaki 'Daddy'.The blond is a bit upset about it and demanded to know the reason. Till he guessed it out right in detailed descriptions that made Kyoya blush in embarassment.Lemon implied.


_**My Fault? Your Fault!  
**_  
_**Tamaki and Kyoya**__** Shortfic**_

_**Summary: **Kyoya stopped calling Tamaki 'Daddy'. And due to this, Tamaki was a bit frustrated and started to demand about it. Till he guessed it out, making mommy flush pink..._

* * *

**_In the Host Club about 5:00 pm _**

_I'm tired… _the blond sighed and blew his bangs away from his eyes and stared at the working teen, sitting on his seat and fingering the keys on his laptop, infront of him and thought silently_…he's been sitting there for about 2 hours…doesn't he feel tired? _He watched Kyoya ran his right hand to his left shoulder and rubbed the aching muscles. Tamaki grinned. _It's time for daddy to make mommy feel comfy._ He lightly got up on the couch and walked behind Kyoya and started to replace mommy's hand with his.

"Finished?" the blond asked

"Not yet."

"_Oh…_why not rest for a moment. You're already tired"

"No time for rest, I have loads of things to do."

"Daddy's just concerned about you."

"…"

"What are you still calculating?" Tamaki leaned and let his head drop unto Kyoya's head and his continued rubbing the aching muscles of the dark-haired teen.

"Incomes of course." _What would I be computing other than that?_

"hmmp" Tamaki tilted his head to the right and looked down at the monitor. He tried to analyze what the sets of large numbers in the screen on what it stands for and began to figure it out. It was incomes of yesterday and today. Then he became dizzy as he watched the numbers mutiply and arrange in rows and columns.

_I'm starting to have a headache... __It's hard calculating numbers ya know…_

…_but no doubt for Kyoya…_

…_he's unusually excellent when it comes to it… _He thought and chuckled

Kyoya's head tilted up meeting Tamaki's bright violet eyes with slight glare

"Tamaki, you're head is heavy." He spoke in a calm but cold tone and the blond made a small scowl in his face as he took his head off from the dark-haired teen head, who seem to be distracted but his long slender fingers still continued to rub Kyoya's shoulders.

Tamaki noticed that for the whole day, he hasn't heard Kyoya called him _daddy_. When they were having their hosting sessions, Kyoya stayed silent and, and when he hears him call _'mommy' _inside the classroom and all the way to the corridors he glared at him. _What is mommy's problem?'_

"Mommy… you aren't calling me that way—" he whined a little.

Kyoya just ignored him.

"Moooommmmy…" Tamaki whined more

Kyoya puffed, irritated for getting the incorrect results on his laptop. He repeated again.

"Mom—"

"…"

"You aren't calling me _daddy_ anymore…"

"Shush!" The concentrated one spoke

"Mommy, you're ignoring me too much…"

"Baka." Kyoya gritted his teeth as another incorrect calculation came out and he repeated again

"Aaaah...huhu…then you called me baka" the blond sobbed a little.

Kyoya's eyes twitch when he felt a tug of his blue jacket. Tamaki was leaning down, sobbing. Duh? _The Drama King is on his stage for a show._

"You're really pissing my off Tamaki." he interrupted the drama

The blond stopped, stood up and titled his head to see Kyoya "I am?"

"—yes, since you got here you've been a distraction" the other's voice stayed cool and calm, and cold…

Tamaki pouted and sat on the couch again just right next Kyoya's desk He sulked there and mumbling something to himself. _Mommy was just so harsh with his words as ever._

"Call me _Daddy _first, and by then I'll stop…"

"No—just better leave. It's the _best-est _option."

_Oh… it struck him hard on the heart…mommy want daddy to leave that means—_

_mommy doesn't need him, _

_want him, _

_love him anymore…_

_But that's impossible!_ He thought _Mommy's just so hard to convince_

"I won't till I hear you say it."

"Stop bugging me now Tamaki. I can't concentrate on my work."

"It's just a simple word." the blond pouted again

_Kami-sama, let this jerk shut quiet! _Kyoya shouted in his mind. The blond was so irritating! Distractive! And ever so demanding!

"—and what's the big deal if I say it or not?" the dark-haired teen continued

He didn't notice Tamaki had walked back behind him because he was too engrossed with reviewing and calculating the accounts in his laptop.

"Coz I really really love to hear you say it Kyoya…"The blond cooed into the dark-haired teen's right ear..

The blond stopped when Kyoya growled at him

"Do you always want me to call you that?" Kyoya's other eyebrow raised

"Mais oui…" the blond said affectionately "It's cute and I love it… especially when you moan it everytime I do something to you. Like yesterday, we—" Tamaki's breath stinged through his ears. Kyoya shivered a bit, his fingers stopped typing over the keyboard. His face a bit flushed.

"Stop it" Kyoya said

Tamaki grinned a little.

"But its true mommy… you were so hot…"

"…" Kyoya became a little tensed when he felt the blond's fingers run through his spine and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Tamaki's eyes widened in amusement, seeing the boy he held having a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Ah! Now I get it! Maybe that's the reason why you stopped from calling me daddy because you're—" that was cut of_  
_

* * *

_!FLASHBACK!_

**Around 6pm**, the day before (yesterday)

A girl was walking along the hall where the Host Club is designed to be in. She was carrying 3 books with her, and was reading a book with the other hand. While she was walking she heard something that echoed through the hall. She passed by the 3rd Floor Music Room, and the voices were coming from behind the huge doors. The girl became curious of what was the noise all about so he walked closer and put his right ear to the door. Her eyes went shock when she suddenly heard a loud hoarse moan crying out _'daddy!' _and it went on panting heavily. She leapt away from the doors, the girl got an idea to what was happening…She lost balance and dropped her books to the floor. She gasped and carried them again and run hurriedly.

_!END FLASHBACK!_

* * *

and continued "…embarrass… someone just heard you screaming it yesterday. God! You were quiet a bit loud that time…" Tamaki chuckled

Kyoya bit his lower lip suppressing his anger and embarrassment. He can't say a thing…The blond got him…

"Awww…don't hide it anymore Mommy. I can see that you're embarrassed!" Tamaki lightly pinched Kyoya's flushed cheeks happily and the dark-haired teen, in response, glared daggers at him and said "I'm not!" trying to deny the fact that he felt really embarrassed!

"Now My dear mommy, Don't worry… whoever she is hasn't seen who did it."

"You Idiot as if nobody knows who occupies the Music Room every after classes huh!" Kyoya now bursted and smacked his clipboard to Tamaki's head.

"Ouch!" Tamaki whined

"The other students been gossiping about us and staring strangely!"

"They are!" Tamaki's eyes widened "that's so normal… we're gorgeous guys that's why." the blond tossed his hair in a prissy, flirty manner and laughed. _Arggh!_ Kyoya slapped his forehead with the back of his hand and gritted his teeth.

"Dammit! I really hated that!" the dark-haired teen glared at Tamaki "and I hate you."

"Hated who?"

"YOU"

"ME!"

"Who else is in this room other than you and me!" Kyoya looked back

"Why ME?"

"It's your fault, you fucked me so hard that I—" Tamaki stopped chuckling and suddenly grabbed Kyoya's wrist and threw him to the couch. The blond walked towards and straddled between his legs. Kyoya was cut when lips were pressed into him tenderly and a tongue was pushed inside. It twirled around and around their hot mouths. They pulled out when they needed to breathe oxygen to their lungs. Tamaki whispered to Kyoya's ear "—that you totally lose control and got very verbal...Daddy's only obliging what mommy says."

Kyoya's face became like the color of a tomato. He hated what happened about yesterday…He wasn't careful…

_Maybe that's it… Tamaki's so hot and tempting…that he totally forget about his surroundings…_

Finally the dark-haired teen beneath tilted his head avoiding the blond's eyes and nodded in defeat. "Ok... you got _daddy_..."

Tamaki smiled. Mommy finally gave in! _hehe_ "I came to think about it…because mommy's too verbal and we spend most of our time here in school (in the host club), why not let make this room soundproofed?" He bit Kyoya's earlobe and run his tongue down his neck. Kyoya blushed.

"What do you think mommy?" Tamaki's head shot up and look at Kyoya. The dark-haired teen replied "I think so_ daddy_… but don't corrupt the clubs money, you pay for it yourself…"

"_Sure_… only for mommy…" The blond kissed the flushed Kyoya. Their lips crashed tenderly and Kyoya willingly took Tamaki into his mouth once more. Kyoya has to live his work for a while and be back with it later or by the next day? Next week? Ha-ha! Tamaki's really good in getting his attention.

**THE END!  
**


End file.
